1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a detergent supply device that automatically puts in detergent and a method of controlling the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are machines that each include a tub in which water (washing water or rinsing water) is stored, a drum that is rotatably installed in the tub and accommodates laundry, and a motor that generates a driving force for rotating the drum, thereby enabling washing by performing an operation of lifting and falling laundry inside the drum along an inner wall of the drum when the drum is rotated.
These washing machines perform washing through a series of operations, such as a washing operation in which contamination of laundry is removed using water (in detail, washing water) in which detergent is dissolved, a rinsing operation in which bubbles of laundry or the remaining detergent is rinsed using water (in detail, rinsing water) in which no detergent is included, and a dehydration operation in which laundry is dehydrated at a high speed.
In the washing operation among the above-described operations, detergent is put in the tub together with water (in detail, washing water) when water is supplied. In the related art, a user himself/herself puts detergent. However, recently, a washing machine includes a detergent supply device in which detergent is accommodated, so as to automatically put detergent.
The washing machine having the detergent supply device uses a washing method, whereby the weight of laundry is detected and then the amount of detergent set according to the detected weight of laundry is automatically put so as to remove contamination adsorbed into laundry.
However, when clothes that are kept for a long time without being worn or laundries that are hardly contaminated due to a short wearing time are washed, if the amount of detergent set according to the weight of laundry is put, an excessive amount of detergent compared to a degree of contamination of laundry is put such that a waste of detergent occurs. In addition, since washing and rinsing operations are excessively performed at a target revolutions per minute (rpm) and an operating rate (motor on-off time) that are set according to the weight of laundry, laundry is damaged and thus, the lifespan of laundry may be reduced.
Thus, a refresh concept of washing having no purpose of removing contamination adsorbed into laundry but removing various smell or mold that permeates laundry (clothes) is required.